Monster MashTrigun style
by Angel Selenity
Summary: What happens when Wolfwood starts to sing 'Monster Mash'? R&R this funny fic of the Trigun gang having a little TOO MUCH fun!


A/N: Hey this funny storu was inspired when I was at my school chorus concert when the lil' 7th graders went up to sing "Monster Mash" and there was this kid that had on a really BIG black jacket. He kinda looked like Vash the Stampede (Cookies ha ha ha knows what I'm talking about, don't you Oliva?), so I decided to right this lovely fanfic of a dancin' Trigun gang! MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sandi-chan: Like yeah I don't own Trigun or the song Monster Mash  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: Awww you don't? I thought ya did?  
  
Sandi-chan: O.O AHHH! I thought you were only in my Inuyasha disclaimers!!  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: Uuuuh.... *scratches butt while ATEMPTING to think*..was a I supposed to be? o.o;;;  
  
Sandi-chan: Ok.. I'm going to have nightmares now... .  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? "_"  
  
Sandi-chan: Yes it is if you are a cheese and pants craving moose..  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: Cool..hey...wait a minute... I'M A CHEESE AND PANTS CRAVING MOOSE! AHHHHH!!! *runs around bumping into random posters of Bill Clinton in glittery pink bikinis*  
  
Sandi-chan: -____-;;;;; That poor unfortanate soul.. ANYWAYS! On to the story! Enjoy and R&R!!!  
  
===========================================================  
  
Vash: It's such a dark and scary night out in this coooooold and empty desert land.  
  
Meryl: Shut up Vash!  
  
Milly: Aww come on Meryl he is tellin the truth. I mean just think wha.. *gets cut off from Wolfwood beginng to sing*  
  
Wolfwood: I was working in my lab late one night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight.  
  
*Vash jumps in with a freaky look on his face and cuts in with Wolfwood doing the Moon walk behind him*  
  
Vash: And my monster from his slab began to rise, And suddenly to my surprise..  
  
Meryl and Milly: HE DID THE MASH!  
  
Wolfwood: He did the Monster Mash!  
  
Meryl and Milly: HE DID THE MASH!  
  
Vash: It was a graveyard smash!  
  
Meryl and Milly: HE DID THE MASH!  
  
*Vash spins around and is suddenly in a white lab coat and bifocals with freaky grey Afro hair*  
  
Vash and Wolfwood: It caught on in a flash.  
  
Meryl and Milly: HE DID THE MASH!  
  
*Wolfwood looks at Vash in surprise* Hey! I wanna try that! *spins around and is suddenly in a pink frilly tutu and a superman cape and a little fairy wand*  
  
Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
*Knives appears on the scene*  
  
*Meryl and Milly do "Ooooooooooo, wa ooooooooooooo" in the background while Knives began to sing*  
  
Knives: From my laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast.The ghouls all came from their humble abode.  
  
*Vash joins him*  
  
Knives and Vash: To get a jolt from my electrode!  
  
*Vash, Knives, and Wolfwood start doing the wave*  
  
Meyrl and Milly: They did the Mash!  
  
*Meryl begins to look like Frankinstiens wife while Milly looks like Elvira the Vampire*  
  
Wolfwood: It was a graveyard smash!  
  
Meryl and Milly: The Monster Mash!  
  
*Wolfwood starts dancing around like a ballerina*  
  
Milly: It caught on in a flash!  
  
Meyrl and Milly: They did the Mash!  
  
Everyone: They did the Monster Mash!  
  
*Wolfwood attempt to changing into something scary again and...*  
  
Everyone: *_*;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
*He looked like Richard Simons (A/N: If you all don't know who he is, he's that annoying little guy with the red afro selling work videos and how to lose weight things...THE GAY GUY PEOPLE HE TALKS LIKE A GIRL!!!)*  
  
Vash: The Zombies were having fun, the party had just begun.   
  
*Wolfwood cries while he begins to do the 'Shuffle'*  
  
Knives: The guests included Wolfman, Dracula and his son.  
  
Milly: The scene was rocking, all were digging the sound.  
  
Meryl: Igor on the chains backed by his baying hounds.  
  
Vash: The Coffin Bangers were about to arrive.  
  
*Vash and Knives start bobbing their heads sticking their tounges like KISS*  
  
Everyone: With their vocal group The Cryptkicker Five!  
  
Meyrl and Milly: They played the Mash!  
  
Wolfwood: They played the Monster Mash!  
  
Meyrl and Milly: They played the Mash!  
  
Knives: It was a graveyard smash!  
  
Meyrl and Milly: They played the Mash!  
  
Vash: It caught on in a flash!  
  
*Wolfwood tries AGAIN to turn into something scary (ok that Simons dude is just as scary!)*  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
  
Meryl and Milly: They played the Mash!  
  
Meryl: They played the Monster Mash!  
  
Wolfwood: Out from his coffin Drac's voice did ring,seems he was troubled by just one thing.  
  
Vash: He opened the lid and shook his fist and said...  
  
*Milly pops out from the ground like a vampire (cause she currently looks like one)*  
  
Milly: "Whatever happend to my Transylvania Twist?"  
  
Everyone: It's now the mash!  
  
Knives: It's now the Monster Mash!  
  
Everyone: It's now the mash!  
  
Wolfwood: And it's a graveyard smash!  
  
Everyone: It's now the mash!  
  
Vash: It caught on in a flash.  
  
Everyone: It's now the mash!  
  
Meryl: It's now the Monster Mash!  
  
*turns out Wolfwood did turn out to be something scary....his mother*  
  
Milly: Now everything's cool Drac's a part of the band.  
  
*Vash and Milly start doing the 'Swim' (A/N: Ya know where you hold your nose and pretend you are like drowning or something...I keep asking my parents what their dances were when the song came out LOL)*  
  
Knives: And my monster mash is the hit of the land.  
  
Wolfwood: For you, the living, this mash was meant too.  
  
Everyone: When you get to my door tell them Boris sent you!  
  
Everyone: Then you can mash!  
  
Vash: Then you can Monster Mash!  
  
*Milly and Meryl countine to sing "OOOoooooooooooooo, wa ooooooooooo" in the background*  
  
Everyone: Then you can mash!  
  
Milly: And do my graveyard smash!  
  
Everyone: Then you can mash!  
  
*Knives starts doing the 'Jive'*  
  
Knives: You'll catch on in a flash!  
  
Everyone: Then you can mash!  
  
Meryl: Then you can monster mash!  
  
Knives and Wolfwood: They did the mash!  
  
Vash: They did the Monster Mash.  
  
Knives and Wolfwood: They did the mash!  
  
*All of them start doing random dances, Milly the 'Swim', Vash the 'Twist', Knives the 'Moonwalk', Meryl the 'Limbo' (how can she do it with no limbo?I guess you can always use your imagination LOL), and Wolfwood...doing some weird thing taking his skirt and lifting it into the air and then doing the 'Jive'*  
  
Wolfwood: It was a graveyard smash!  
  
Knives and Wolfwood: They did the mash!  
  
Milly: It caught on in a flash.  
  
Knives and Wolfwood: They did the mash!  
  
Everyone: THEY DID THE MONSTER MASH!  
  
===========================================================  
  
END  
  
===========================================================  
  
Sandi-chan: Well how did you all like it?  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: It scared me..it had monsters o.o  
  
Sandi-chan: ...  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: What? I don't like monsters! *cowers in fear*  
  
Sandi-chan: You are stupid.  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: I know! ^-^  
  
Sandi-chan: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; baka...  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: *thinks up evil plans to take over the world with cheese...and pants...and a cookie*  
  
Sandi-chan: ANYWAYS! Reveiw and tell me what you thought about this and if I should make anymore like this!  
  
Cheese-n-Pants Craving Moose: hehe..cheese...heh...pants...yeah...cheesey pants...yeah cheese... heh..pants....  
  
Sandi-chan: O.O;;;;;; *drags Mooses and gives him over to the people in the 'White' suits.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V CLICK ME!!! 


End file.
